youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsu
Ritsu (real name Joanna, surname unknown) is a new member of the Team. Additional information Identity: Secret Identity Citizenship: Poland Alignment: Good Education: expelled from university Marital Status: Single Universe: Earth-16 Created by: Immaturemonster Personality At first Ritsu wanted her teammate to think that she was a mature, calm and even cold person whom did not care about nothing but to have a place to sleep, where to take shower and have something to eat, but in fact she is a very sensitive person, who cries a lot. She is very ashamed of this side of her and mostly because of that she wanted to distance herself from other members of the Team, but also so that she does not get attached to any of them because she had not once been disappointed in human relationships. She seldom talked or smiled and had this aura which gave her teammates an impression that she is not very easily to approach her. However in certain situations her true personality comes out on top and as it turns out she is extremely caring and loving person, who is very worried about the other members of the team and who wants to protect them. Because of this part of her she sometimes gets hurt when she wants help them. Also in reality she wants to be friends with them, but is to shy and afraid to approach them herself. Thanks to Bart other members were able to get to know Ritsu better, who later turned out to be a shy girl, but at the same time also very cheerful and who likes to laugh and fool around. As a catgirl she wants to give her opponents an impression that she is a very confident person who can cope with any situation. In reality, however, she is just hiding in herself a scared little girl whom can't really cope up with stressful situations. Also in some situations she tries to use her sex appeal in which she is nor very confident in, but when she is forced into it she can use it very well. (to be continued) Physical appearance Height: 5'4 Weight: 58 kg She is not a very tall person, also not very slim. Her hips are slightly wide and she has C-cup breasts. Her characteristic features include a large number of earrings in the ears, 16 mm plugs, tongue piercing and a mole under her left eye. Casual Clothes For casual clothes she likes to wear male size T-shirts or blouses and to that tight pants, leggings, shorts or sometimes even skirts. Most of her clothes are black, red, purple, gray or dark blue. As for the boots she likes to wear sneakers but if she feels like it she can also wear boots with high heels. Catgirl Costume Her costume is all black. It consist black leather jacket with her logo, black leather shorts, high leather boots with slightly high heels and a mask. Formal Clothes She really hates wearing dresses so when she has to wear something formal she would usually wear black frill skirt, black blouse to corset, stockings and high heels. (to be continued) History Early Life (later) Before joining the Team In 2015 she came from Poland after she was kicked out of her home by her mother because she was expelled from the university. With her saving she bought a plane ticket to America, and with one suitcase and one bag she arrived to Gotham City. With almost no money and no place to stay she had to stay in homeless shelters. She did some part-time jobs so she could somehow manage but it wasn't enough. She wasn't able to afford even the cheapest apartment. For six months she wandered around town taking every job she could. You could say that she lived quite a nomadic life. After this six months her life completely changed. She wanted to change a scenery hoping that she will find happiness somewhere else, but in reality she strayed in a place where she shouldn't have been at last in that time. In power station nearby there was a breakdown and there has been a radioactive explosion. Miraculously, she survived, but she had to spent a few weeks in hospital. It turned out that the explosion activated her Meta-Gene which gave her new abilities and super powers that she never dreamed of. Wanting to hide this new side of her she escaped from hospital and just like stray cat she again wandered around town, but this time she stayed in abandoned buildings. (to be continued) Present (later) Powers and abilities Even though she is just a human her activated Meta-Gene gave her an ability to have cat's ears and tail, which are black, super hearing thanks to her cat's ears and cat's claws which are very sharp and hard. Also even thought she never learned material arts and she ever was very bad at sports she now is very flexible, fast, agile, nible and she gained strenght, but still she is not very strong. During the missions it is common to see that she avoids direct contact with the enemy as her superhuman agility allows her without a problems. She doesn't like to fight because she is afraid of getting hurt and since she is not very strong she isn't able to cope with superstrong opponents. Also she really hates pain very much so she wants to avoid any injuries. In addition, she never practiced any martial arts, so her moves in fights are simply instinctive. Paraphernalia Equipment * Catgirl Costume Weapons * Claws: Which are her natural weapon since her Meta-Gene activated. * Fangs: If she needs to she can bite her enemy. * Whip * Kunais and Shurikens: she learend how to use them from Batman Relationships Batman Nightwing Impulse Gallery skan043.jpg|Ritsu in her costium (which is all black btw.) Skan045.jpg|Ritsu in one of her casual clothes Skan046.jpg|Ritsu in her casual clothes Category: Individuals Category: Females Category: Gotham City citizens‎ Category: The Team Category: Humans Category: Meta-Gene Category: Individuals with Meta-Gene Category: Individuals with super acrobatics skills Category: Individuals by superpowers Category: A to Z Category: Characters created by fans Category: Immaturemonster Category: Cat-like Individuals